Piraci i szlachta
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 5 Chris odpoczywa sobie na leżaku będąc wachlowanym przez niezadowoloną i zmęczoną Jennifer. Chris: 'Witajcie w ten piękny, słoneczny dzień! W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy wzięli udział w wodnym wyścigu dookoła wyspy. W zadaniu gościnnie pojawiła się Bridgette, która wyrównała nierówność między liczbą osób w drużynach. Ostatecznie Wredny Szczury zwyciężyły. I to już trzeci raz. ''Spojrzał się na Jennifer, która przestała go wachlować. 'Chris: '''Na co czekasz? Nawet dobrze ci szło. W sumie jest to jedyna czynność, która jakoś ci wychodzi… '''Jennifer: '''Odwal się! Mam już dosyć tego usługiwania! '''Chris: '''A czy przypadkiem nie zależało ci, żeby wrócić do gry? '''Jennifer: '''Ale ja jestem tylko twoją asystentką! To nie to samo co służąca! ''Wkurzona odeszła od Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Eh… trudno dzisiaj zdobyć dobrego sługę… No cóż, Paskudne Robale postanowiły wyrzucić Jake’a, który dzięki małej pomocy Ashley rozbił drużynową łódź i jednocześnie zatopił znalezione przez nich flagi. Czy Robale mając o dwie osoby mniej od Szczurów zdołają ich jeszcze pokonać? Jak dalej potoczą się losy niektórych zawodników? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Domki drużynowe Wredne Szczury ''Natalie siedziała zamyślona na łóżku. (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: '''Ehh, nie sądziłam, że Ashley będzie chciała kogoś wyrzucić z gry tylko po to, żebym była bardziej „posłuszna”. Teraz czuję się winna eliminacji Jake’a… No cóż, mimo wszystko nie zamierzam się poddawać. Będę udawać, że dobrowolnie jestem z nią w sojuszu, żeby znowu nie zaczęła kombinować. Ale i tak boję się, że będzie chciała się mnie pozbyć prędzej czy później… A niestety ja sama nic nie mogę zrobić, żeby ją wyeliminować… ''Nagle podeszła do niej Ashley. W tym czasie były same w domku. 'Ashley: '''Nad czym tak rozmyślasz moja wierna sojuszniczko? '''Natalie: '''Cóż… Przemyślałam sobie parę spraw i stwierdziłam, że nie warto było się tobie sprzeciwiać. Chciałabym tak jakby zacząć od nowa i być z tobą w sojuszu bez uczucia, że jestem do tego zmuszona. ''Ashley uniosła jedną brew. 'Ashley: '''Czyżby? (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Trudno jest mi uwierzyć w to, co ona mówi. Pewnie chce tylko uratować swoją sytuację. Ale nie mówię, że mi to nie pasuje. Obydwie na tym skorzystamy. Jeśli Natalie rzeczywiście nagle zostanie godną zaufania sojuszniczką, to stąd nie wyleci, przynajmniej na razie. Natomiast ja będę miała większą pewność, że każdy w drużynie zagłosuje tak jak ja chcę. Chyba tylko nie będę miała żadnego wpływu na Jacoba, który najwidoczniej za mną nie przepada. Ale dla mnie to nie stanowi jakiegoś problemu. ''Natalie przez chwilę wyglądała na zakłopotaną. 'Natalie: '''No tak… Przecież obydwie doskonale wiemy o tym, że nie wyjdzie mi to na dobre, jeśli dalej będę próbowała się sprzeciwiać. '''Ashley: '''Masz rację. Więc skoro tak mówisz, to możemy w pewnym sensie zacząć od nowa nasz sojusz. ''W tym samym czasie Jacob stał przed drzwiami do domku i słuchał rozmowy Natalie i Ashley. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jacob: '''Już od dawna domyślałem się, że Ashley ciągle coś kombinuje w naszej drużynie. Chciałbym jej w tym przeszkodzić, tylko nie wiem jak… ''Chwilę później Ashley wyszła z domku prawie uderzając drzwiami Jacoba. Poszła dalej nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi. Zaraz za Ashley wyszła Natalie. Jacob ją zatrzymał. 'Jacob: '''Przez przypadek słyszałem kawałek waszej rozmowy… ''Natalie wyglądała na lekko zszokowaną. 'Natalie: '''Serio? '''Jacob: '''Powinnaś uważać na Ashley. Nie wiem czy sojusz z nią to dobry pomysł… '''Natalie: '''Eh, wiem o tym. Zdążyłam się już jej narazić, więc wiem do czego może być zdolna. Ten sojusz to na razie jest mój jedyny ratunek. ''W tym momencie oboje zauważyli, że Ashley stojąca nieco dalej podejrzliwie się na nich patrzy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Myślę, że Natalie przynajmniej na razie nie będzie spiskować przeciwko mnie, ale Jacob to już inna sprawa. Może za bardzo nie widać po nim, żeby miał coś kombinować, ale lepiej być ostrożnym… (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: 'Cóż, wydaje mi się, że ona chyba cały czas mi nie ufa… Paskudne Robale ''Kevin, Pauline i Alexandra siedzieli na schodkach przed wejściem do domku. Alexandra wyglądała na znudzoną rozmową Pauline i Kevina, którzy co chwilę wspólnie się z czegoś śmiali. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: '''Oboje zaczynają spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Przez to czuję się przez nich lekko ignorowana. W szczególności przez Pauline, ponieważ ona jest tu chyba jedyną osobą, z którą nawiązałam jakiś większy kontakt. Mam nadzieję, że nasza przyjaźń nie będzie zagrożona… W sumie jest jeszcze Andrew, ale nie wiem, czy on będzie mną zainteresowany… '''Pauline: '''Ciekawe jakie durne zadanie dzisiaj dostaniemy… Gdyby nie to, że mogę wygrać sporo kasy, to nigdy bym tutaj nie postawiła nogi. Ta wyspa jest okropna. '''Kevin: '''A jeśli ktoś by cię zgłosił bez twojej wiedzy i musiałabyś tu przyjechać? '''Pauline: '''To jak najszybciej próbowałabym stąd uciec. Nigdy nie lubiłam obozów i tym podobnych. ''Alexandra chciała się odezwać, ale Kevin ją wyprzedził. 'Kevin: '''Mi akurat takie warunki aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzają… ''Po chwili ciągle znudzona Alexandra wstała i gdy miała już odejść od Kevina i Pauline, oni nagle zwrócili na nią uwagę. 'Pauline: '''Gdzie idziesz? '''Alexandra: '''Do domku, nie będę wam już przeszkadzać… '''Kevin: '''Przecież nam nie przeszkadzasz… '''Alexandra: '''No tak, może nie przeszkadzałam, bo nie miałam nawet jak włączyć się do waszej rozmowy. Ale nie przejmujcie się tym. W środku jest chyba Andrew, nie muszę ciągle z wami siedzieć… ''Weszła do domku. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Chyba rzeczywiście trochę za bardzo wciągnęłam się w rozmowę z Kevinem i przez to zaczęłam ignorować Alexandrę… Oboje są bardzo fajni i chciałabym spędzać z nimi jak najwięcej czasu. ''Wewnątrz leżał sobie Andrew, który podniósł się gdy zobaczył wchodzącą Alexandrę. '''Alexandra: Cześć, tak sobie pomyślałam, że posiedzę trochę z tobą... Jeśli oczywiście chcesz. Andrew: Pewnie, nudno tak samemu siedzieć. Poza tym fajnie, że się mną zainteresowałaś. Uśmiechnął się do niej, podczas gdy ona zaczerwieniła się. (pokój zwierzeń)Andrew: Chyba jej się spodobałem... Zresztą nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. To ja zawsze byłem tym przystojniakiem, na którego leciały wszystkie dziewczyny! Ona w sumie też mi się nawet trochę podoba. Mógłbym się z nią nieco bardziej zakumplować i dzięki temu owinąłbym ją sobie wokół palca oraz miałbym dodatkowy głos na ceremonii, który może mi się bardzo przydać. W pobliżu lasu Kilku stażystów czekało już na Chrisa, który po chwili do nich podszedł. Chris: 'Za moment pojawią się nasi uczestnicy. Właśnie kończą jeść kolejne wyborne danie Chefa. ''Spojrzał się na stażystów, a następnie rozejrzał po okolicy. 'Chris: '''A gdzie jest Jennifer? Miała tu na mnie czekać. '''Stażysta: '''Nie było jej tutaj… '''Chris: '''Eh… Ta dziewczyna coraz bardziej mnie denerwuje. ''Po chwili uczestnicy zebrali się już przed Chrisem. 'Chris: '''Więc… Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie trochę nawiązywało do popularnej gry w policjantów i złodziei. Z tym że wy zostaniecie podzieleni na piratów… ''Ashley, Orlando i Jacob oraz Pauline i Kevin dostali czapki pirackie. 'Chris: '…oraz na szlachtę. Lucas, Natalie i Vanessa oraz Alexandra i Andrew dostali korony. 'Chris: '''Oprócz tych pięknych nakryć głowy, dzięki którym można was łatwo rozróżnić, otrzymacie też „broń”. ''Stażyści rozdali piratom szable oraz szlachcie miecze. 'Chris: '''Oczywiście to są tylko podróbki, które nie mogą was poważnie skrzywdzić, ponieważ jak zawsze dbam o wasze bezpieczeństwo. ''Szeroko się uśmiechnął, podczas gdy uczestnicy dziwnie się na niego spojrzeli. 'Chris: '''Jak już zdążyliście zauważyć, zostaliście podzieleni na połowy. Oczywiście Szczury mają liczebną przewagę, więc Robale muszą się bardziej postarać, by wygrać. A żeby wygrać, należy złapać całą grupę piratów lub szlachty z przeciwnej drużyny i zaprowadzić ich do mnie. Tak więc dla przykładu piraci z drużyny Szczurów próbują złapać szlachtę z drużyny Robali i na odwrót. Jasne? ''Uczestnicy pokiwali głowami. 'Chris: '''Całe wasze zadanie odbywa się w lesie, gdzie za moment będziecie mogli się rozproszyć i zacząć „polowanie”. Poza tym dla urozmaicenia ukryliśmy gdzieś skrzynię, w której możecie znaleźć coś, co pomoże wam w złapaniu przeciwników. Wszystko zostało już chyba wyjaśnione, więc… start! ''Zawodnicy pobiegli do lasu. Każda z czterech grupek pobiegła w inną stronę. Prawie w tym samym momencie do Chrisa podeszła Jennifer. 'Chris: '''Nareszcie jesteś! To ty miałaś tu na mnie czekać, a nie ja na ciebie! ''Jennifer przewróciła oczami. 'Jennifer: '''Dobra, nieważne… Czego chciałeś? '''Chris: '''Cóż, właściwie miałaś zrobić coś innego, ale za karę dostaniesz gorsze zadanie… ''Uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie, podczas gdy ona zaczęła wyglądać na zaniepokojoną. Chris wepchnął zdenerwowaną Jennifer do zasyfionej łazienki. 'Chris: '''Posprzątasz tu… ''Wyciągnął zza pleców szczoteczkę do zębów. 'Chris: '…tą małą szczoteczką. Znowu złośliwie się do niej uśmiechnął. 'Jennifer: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz? '''Chris: '''Ależ oczywiście, że nie! Pokaż mi jak bardzo ci zależy na powrocie do gry. Jak tu wrócę ma być tak czysto, że aż będę mógł się przeglądać w kafelkach! ''Wyszedł. 'Jennifer: '''Czy wspominałam już kiedyś, że go nienawidzę? To jest okrutne znęcanie się nad człowiekiem… ''Z wielkim niezadowoleniem zaczęła szorować umywalkę. Paskudne Robale Pewny siebie Andrew szedł kilka kroków przed Alexandrą wymachując sobie mieczem w różne strony. 'Andrew: '''Nikt mnie nie pokona! To ja pokonam innych! ''W pewnym momencie tak się zamachnął, że prawie uderzył Alexandrę, która w ostatniej chwili zdążyła zrobić unik. '' '''Andrew: '''Oj, wybacz. Ciebie nigdy bym nie skrzywdził. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej zalotnie, natomiast ona znów się zaczerwieniła. 'Alexandra: '''Nie szkodzi, przecież nic się nie stało… ''Odwróciła od niego wzrok i szła dalej wpatrując się w ziemię, natomiast Andrew zaczął „delikatniej” machać mieczem. ----------- Nieco dalej od Andrew i Alexandry szli Pauline i Kevin. 'Kevin: '''Nas jest mniej o jedną osobę, więc ta skrzynia, którą możemy znaleźć, może nam się bardzo przydać. Mam wrażenie, że Chris wymyślił ten bonus ze względu na naszą drużynę. '''Pauline: '''Możliwe, co i tak nie zmienia faktu, ze nasi przeciwnicy też mogą znaleźć gdzieś tę skrzynię i mieć jeszcze większą przewagę niż teraz. Ciekawi mnie jeszcze tylko jaką „pomoc” możemy tam znaleźć. '''Kevin: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie to coś, co na serio może nam się przydać i że oczywiście my na to trafimy. '''Pauline: '''Więc zacznijmy dobrze się rozglądać. Może akurat będziemy mieli trochę szczęścia. ''Zaczęli się bardziej rozglądać za skrzynią oraz co chwilę zaglądali w różne miejsca, np. za drzewa. Wredne Szczury Vanessa, Natalie i Lucas nieco znudzeni spacerowali po lesie. 'Natalie: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy długo tutaj błądzić i że dosyć szybko ich znajdziemy. '''Vanessa: '''Nie uważacie, że to zadanie wymaga od nas pewnej brutalności i agresywności? '''Lucas: '''No w sumie wystarczy tylko jak ich złapiemy i zaprowadzimy do Chrisa. Nie musimy w tym celu nikogo krzywdzić. '''Vanessa: '''Może masz rację… Mimo wszystko nie lubię zadań, w których musimy wyzwalać w sobie negatywne energie. Ja w szczególności muszę na nie uważać. Przez złe emocje przestaję już być tak bardzo opanowana. Na szczęście medytacja zawsze mi pomaga. '''Lucas: '''Więc jak „przestajesz być tak bardzo opanowana” to znaczy że co się z tobą dzieje? '''Vanessa: '''Nic szczególnego. Można by powiedzieć, że po prostu robię się trochę zła. ''Po chwili Natalie zatrzymała Vanessę i Lucasa. 'Natalie: '''Czekajcie, chyba coś słyszałam… Wydaje mi się, że ktoś jest w pobliżu… ''Zaczęli się rozglądać po okolicy. Okazało się, że to był tylko szop. ----------- Ashley i Orlando wyraźnie ignorowali Jacoba, który szedł na uboczu nie wchodząc im w drogę. Ashley zaczęła mówić szeptem do Orlando. '''Ashley: Czy ty też uważasz, że on jest jakiś dziwny? Orlando: No, tak trochę. Na pewno najmniej go lubię z naszej drużyny. Ashley: On za nami też chyba nie przepada... W ogóle prawie z nikim nie rozmawia tutaj, więc jakby co nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknić. Orlando: 'Co dokładnie masz na myśli? '''Ashley: '''No wiesz, jeśli przegramy to on będzie dobrym kandydatem do wyrzucenia. '''Orlando: '''W sumie masz rację. Pozostali są chyba bardziej przydatni. ''W międzyczasie Jacob spoglądał na nich podejrzliwie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jacob: '''Nie do końca słyszałem to, co mówili, ale jestem prawie pewny, że dyskutowali o mnie… Dlaczego Chris przydzielił mnie akurat do nich? Paskudne Robale ''Jakiś czas później Kevin i Pauline trafili na pewną jaskinię, którą postanowili sprawdzić. 'Kevin: '''Chyba nic tu nie znajdziemy… '''Pauline: '''Cóż, szukajmy dalej… ''Wyszli jaskini. 'Pauline: 'Żebyśmy tylko przez to nie zawalili wyzwania. 'Kevin: '''Musimy wierzyć w to, że Andrew i Alexandra nie dadzą się tak łatwo złapać. '''Pauline: '''Mam nadzieję… ----------- ''Andrew i Alexandra chowali się za głazem przed piratami z drużyny Szczurów, którzy szli w pobliżu. 'Alexandra: '(szeptem) Przecież my nie mamy z nimi szans… 'Andrew: '''Mam to gdzieś. Nie będę się przed nimi chować. ''Andrew wstał i zaczął iść w stronę Orlando, Ashley i Jacoba. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: '''To co on zrobił było jak celowe zawalenie zadania! Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że się mylę… Wredne Szczury ''Ashley, Orlando i Jacob szli sobie dalej mijając schowanych przeciwników, dopóki Andrew nie wyszedł z ukrycia. Jacob jako pierwszy go zauważył. 'Jacob: '''Spójrzcie tam! ''Orlando i Ashley odwrócili się do niego, a następnie spojrzeli w stronę Andrew, na którego pokazywał Jacob. 'Orlando: '''O, kogo my tu mamy! ''Cała trójka pobiegła w stronę Andrew, który z każdą chwilą przestawał być taki pewny siebie. 'Andrew: '(pod nosem) Może jednak to nie będzie takie łatwe… Zaczął się powoli cofać, ale po chwili jako pierwszy przybiegł do niego Orlando i go złapał. 'Orlando: '''Z piratami nie wygrasz! ''Zaraz za nim przybiegli Jacob i Ashley. 'Orlando: '''A gdzie twoja towarzyszka? Postanowiłeś ją zgubić? ''Jacob spojrzał się w stronę głazu, za którym schowana była Alexandra. Akurat w tym momencie wyjrzała trochę zza głazu, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Jacob jednak nie zdążył o tym powiedzieć, bo wtedy też Ashley ją zobaczyła. 'Ashley: '''Tam jest! ''Pobiegła do niej i po chwili przyprowadziła ze sobą. '' '''Ashley: '''W sumie to było łatwe zadanie. '''Orlando: '''Kolejne zwycięstwo dla nas! --------- '''Lucas: '''Czy wam też to chodzenie po lesie zaczyna się już dłużyć? '''Natalie: '''Tak trochę… '''Vanessa: '''Ja akurat lubię takie spacery po lesie. Zawsze lubiłam kontakt z przyrodą . ''W tym momencie przykucnęła przy wiewiórce, która akurat wyskoczyła z krzaków, wzięła ją do rąk i szła dalej bawiąc się z nią. Nieco później cała trójka zatrzymała się słysząc czyjeś głosy. W tym samym czasie wiewiórka zeskoczyła z rąk Vanessy i gdzieś sobie pobiegła. 'Vanessa: '''Wy też to słyszycie? '''Lucas i Natalie: '''Tak… ''Powoli i po cichu podeszli do krzaków po prawej stronie skąd dochodziły głosy i z ukrycia zaczęli obserwować. 'Lucas: '''Tam daleko idzie chyba reszta naszej drużyny ze złapanymi osobami… '''Natalie: '''Czyli że już wygraliśmy? '''Lucas: '''Właściwie jeszcze nie możemy być tego pewni. Ale mimo wszystko jesteśmy już blisko zwycięstwa. Paskudne Robale '''Pauline: '''Dobra, to łażenie zaczyna już robić się nudne… '''Kevin: '''W sumie niczego ciekawego chyba nie mogliśmy się spodziewać. '''Pauline: '''No tak, ale mimo wszystko nie spodziewałam się, że to zadanie będzie mi się tak dłużyć. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Dobrze, że przynajmniej miałam dobre towarzystwo… Gdyby nie Kevin, to zapewne byłoby jeszcze gorzej… ''Nieco później oboje usiedli na dosyć dużym kamieniu, żeby trochę odpocząć. 'Pauline: '''Myślę, że i tak dużo nie stracimy na tym postoju. '''Kevin: '''A chyba nawet zyskamy… Spójrz tam! ''Pokazał na powalony pień drzewa, za którym coś się znajdowało. 'Pauline: '''Czyżby to była ta skrzynia? '''Kevin: '''Sprawdźmy! ''Podeszli do pnia, który przeskoczyli. Zaczęli przyglądać się znalezionej skrzyni. 'Kevin: '''Więc wygląda na to, że szczęście nam dopisało. Gdybyśmy się nie zatrzymali, to raczej byśmy to ominęli. ''Po chwili Kevin otworzył skrzynię, z której wyjął długi sznur. 'Pauline: '''Serio? Sznur? I nic więcej? '''Kevin: '''No w sumie ja też spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego… Ale z drugiej strony, nam nawet zwykły sznur może się przydać. '''Pauline: '''Cóż, może i masz rację… Zobaczymy jak znajdziemy przeciwników. ''Poszli dalej zostawiając skrzynię pustą. Wredne Szczury/Paskudne Robale Orlando i Ashley nadal prowadzili do Chrisa złapanych przeciwników. Jacob ponownie szedł gdzieś na uboczu. Andrew cały czas próbował się wyrywać oraz bezskutecznie atakować ich sztucznym mieczem. Natomiast Alexandra zrezygnowana szła z opuszczoną głową. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Alexandra: Eh… Nie miałam żadnych szans na to, żeby im uciec, więc szarpanie się było dla mnie bez sensu. Zresztą wolałam już przegrać „z godnością”… Po chwili zza drzewa ktoś rzucił dwoma patykami, które trafiły w Orlando i Ashley. Podczas gdy oboje byli z tego powodu zdezorientowani, Andrew wykorzystał okazję i uciekł ciągnąc ze sobą Alexandrę. Następnie okazało się, że za drzewem była Jennifer. Jennifer: Haha, jesteście beznadziejni! 'Orlando: '''Odbiło ci? Przez ciebie uciekli! '''Jennifer: '''O to mi właśnie chodziło. Mam nadzieję, że przegracie. ''Ashley przewróciła oczami. 'Ashley: '''Nie powinnaś może szorować kibla dla McLeana? W końcu tak bardzo chciałaś zostać jego służącą… '''Jennifer: '''Wcale nie chciałam! Poza tym zobaczysz, że jeszcze się na tobie zemszczę! ''Ashley przewróciła oczami. 'Ashley: '''Ta, jakby mnie to obchodziło… ''Odwróciła się do Orlando. 'Ashley: '''Chodź, może jeszcze nie uciekli zbyt daleko, więc ich znajdziemy. ''Poszli w stronę, w którą pobiegli Andrew i Alexandra. Zaraz za nimi zaczął iść Jacob, którego po chwili zatrzymała Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Mam nadzieję, że jak przegracie to będziesz mądrze głosować. W końcu jesteś mądry… ''Jacob uśmiechnął się, co rzadko mu się zdarzało. 'Jacob: '''Dzięki… Pewnie masz na myśli to, żebym głosował na Ashley? '''Jennifer: '''No tak. Chyba tylko ty masz teraz szansę, żeby zdziałać coś przeciwko niej. ''Nagle oboje zauważyli, że z daleka obserwują ich Ashley i Orlando. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Wiedziałam, żeby go od razu zabrać ze sobą, bo inaczej zacznie spiskować z Jennifer. Ale i tak się go nie boję, bo mam swój własny plan… ----------- ''Natalie, Vanessa i Lucas stali właśnie przy otwartej skrzyni, którą trochę wcześniej znaleźli Kevin i Pauline. 'Lucas: '''Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie było tam nic, co mogłoby bardzo pomóc w zadaniu… '''Vanessa: '''Poza tym osoby, które znalazły tę skrzynię mogą być jeszcze gdzieś w pobliżu… ''Rzeczywiście Pauline i Kevin coraz bardziej się do nich zbliżali skradając się za nimi. Rozmawiali szeptem. 'Kevin: '''Jednak dobrze ci się wydawało, że słyszałaś czyjeś kroki. '''Pauline: '''Więc teraz dzięki tobie znaleźliśmy te sznury, a dzięki mnie szybko z nich skorzystamy. '''Kevin: '''Dokładnie. Jesteśmy zgranym zespołem. ''Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i przybili sobie żółwika. Jednocześnie wystarczająco już zbliżyli się do Szczurów, więc razem wzięli sznur i podbiegli do nich jak najszybciej ich związując zanim zdążyliby się obronić. Natalie, Lucas i Vanessa wyglądali na zszokowanych całą ta sytuacją. 'Lucas: '''Eh, zgaduję, że sznur znaleźliście w tej skrzyni? '''Pauline: '''Dokładnie tak. '''Natalie: '''No super… Przed lasem ''Chris czekał już na zawodników. Po chwili podszedł do niego Chef. 'Chris: '''I jak? Naprawdę wysprzątała tę łazienkę? '''Chef: '''Nie, wygląda na nienaruszoną. '''Chris: '''Cóż, to już jej sprawa… '''Chef: '''Nie wiem po co ją tutaj jeszcze trzymasz… ''Nagle z lasu wyszli Kevin i Pauline, którzy prowadzili ze sobą nadal związanych przeciwników. 'Chris: '''O, no proszę! Znaleźliście bonus i dzięki niemu wygrywacie dzisiejsze zadanie! '''Kevin i Pauline: '''Tak! ''Chris wyciągnął megafon i zaczął przez niego mówić. 'Chris: '''Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy mnie słyszą. Więc… wracajcie! Koniec zadania! ''Wyrzucił za siebie megafon. Jakiś czas później stali przed nim już wszyscy uczestnicy. Obok niego była również zadowolona Jennifer. 'Chris: '''Skoro już wszyscy jesteście czas oficjalnie ogłosić, że Paskudnym Robalom udało się zwyciężyć! ''Radość Robali i niezadowolenie Szczurów. 'Chris: '''Natomiast z Wrednymi Szczurami widzę się jeszcze dzisiaj na ceremonii! A ty… ''Spojrzał się na Jennifer. 'Chris: '''Co robiłaś w lesie? Tak szybko wyczyściłaś łazienkę? '''Jennifer: '''Ee… pewnie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Oczywiście, że nie! Nie jestem żadną sprzątaczką i na pewno nie będę sprzątać dla tych frajerów! Ceremonia ''Drużyna Szczurów czekała na Chrisa z wynikami głosowania. Ashley wyglądała na pewną siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Jeśli wszyscy zagłosowali po mojej myśli, to nie mam się czego obawiać… ''Po chwili przyszedł Chris z tacą pianek. 'Chris: '''No, tym razem nie poszczęściło wam się. Muszę też przyznać, że dosyć ciekawie oddaliście swoje głosy… ''Kamera pokazała każdego po kolei. 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj na pewno bezpieczni są… Vanessa, Lucas i Orlando! ''Rzucił każdemu z nich piankę. 'Chris: '''Kolejną osobą, która jeszcze się z nami nie pożegna jest… Ashley! Zdobyłaś tylko jeden głos! ''Ashley złapała swoją piankę i spojrzała się najpierw na Jacoba, a następnie na Natalie. 'Chris: '''Jacob i Natalie… Jedno z was zdobyło trzy głosy, a drugie dwa. A z programu odpada… ''Zbliżenie na zdenerwowaną zagrożoną dwójkę. 'Chris: '''Jacob! ''Rzucił piankę dla Natalie oraz zatrutą wersję dla Jacoba. 'Jacob: '''Co? Dlaczego? '''Ashley: '''Najwidoczniej komuś podpadłeś… ''Jacob spojrzał się na nią, a następnie westchnął i odszedł w stronę Portu Wstydu. Po chwili siedział już w katapulcie czekając na Chrisa, który przyszedł do niego razem z Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Serio? Wywalili cię? ''Jacob tylko się na nią spojrzał nie odzywając się. 'Jennifer: '''W ogóle po co ja tu miałam przyjść? '''Chris: '''Pozwól, że wyrażę się w ten sposób… ''Chris wepchnął ją do katapulty. 'Jennifer: '''Co to ma znaczyć?! '''Chris: '''To, że dzisiaj aż dwie osoby skorzystają z Katapulty Przegranych! '''Jennifer: '''Ty mnie wywalasz?! '''Chris: '''Tak! Jesteś beznadziejną asystentką! '''Jennifer: '''Nie! Zaczekaj! ''Chris uruchomił katapultę. W tle było słychać krzyk Jennifer i Jacoba. 'Chris: '''No, dwie osoby z głowy. Zostało dziewięciu zawodników i jeden milion do zdobycia. A kto jako następny opuści wyspę? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Jacoba) ''Pojawia się nieco zaciemniony pokój. Jacob siedział przy biurku. 'Jacob: '''Cześć, nazywam się Jacob. Chciałbym wziąć udział w Totalnej Porażce, ponieważ uważam, że dzięki moim zdolnościom potrafiłbym coś wygrać. Nie lubię się nimi chwalić, bo każdy może się przekonać co potrafię dopiero jak to zobaczy. Oczywiście nie twierdzę też, że jestem jakoś bardzo uzdolniony. Po prostu wiem już z doświadczenia, że ludzie nie spodziewają się po mnie niektórych moich umiejętności. Poza tym zwykle mam dosyć mały kontakt z innymi przez co słabo mnie znają. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłoby mi to w programie… ''Na chwilę przestał patrzeć się w kamerę i zamyślił się. '' '''Jacob: '''Może lepiej by było się nie zgłaszać… ''Następnie zorientował się, że nagranie nadal trwa i wyłączył kamerę. Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki